A JOURNEY TO FOREVER
by kwondami
Summary: "Kamu tahu tidak, hampir semua dongeng ciptaan H.C. Andersen berakhir menyedihkan?"/"Apa aku harus memotong lidah atau jariku dulu untuk dapat bersatu denganmu?"/"Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kita selalu berada di jalan yang berbeda?/Maukah kau mengulang ribuan kilometer untukku setiap tahun? Untuk memungut sejumput kenangan manis kita?"[EXO FF. Angst. CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN/ChanBaek/BaekYeol]


**A JOURNEY TO FOREVER**

* * *

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**PAIRING: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**RATING: T  
**

**GENRE: Romance & Angst**

a/n: FF ini murni terinspirasi dari cerpen Lan Fang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

—_**Its true that love is confusing. **_

_**Sometimes, you think the one you love feels the same way as you do, but just when you think your dream is coming true, you suddenly see them with someone else.—**_

* * *

.

.

"Kamu tahu tidak, hampir semua dongeng ciptaan H.C. Andersen berakhir menyedihkan?"

"Tidak," sahutku sambil tetap fokus pada kemudi.

Sang surya mulai kembali ke peraduan. Berkas jingganya menyinari sepasang manik yang kini tengah memandangku dengan penuh cinta.

"Misalnya dongeng The Little Mermaid versi asli—menceritakan tentang seorang putri duyung yang membuat tawar-menawar jahat dengan penyihir laut. Ia memotong lidahnya agar ekornya hilang dan berganti dengan kaki—semua hanya untuk cintanya pada seorang pangeran. Namun ternyata pangeran tersebut sudah punya pilihannya sendiri."

_But a mermaid has no tears,  
and therefore she suffers so much more._

Senandungnya lirih.

"Lalu?" tanyaku sambil mengubah perseneling.

"Kisah cinderella," lanjutnya pelan. "Versi populernya menceritakan bahwa cinderella yang cantik pada akhirnya menikahi pangeran. Namun di cerita aslinya, saudari tiri cinderela sampai memotong jari kakinya agar dapat memakai sepatu kaca yang tertinggal." Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan manik mata yang kini dilingkupi sepi.

"Apa aku harus memotong lidah atau jariku dulu untuk dapat bersatu denganmu?" tanyanya sendu.

Aku menolehkan wajahku padanya.

Baekhyun masih tetap sama. Mata itu selalu berpendar kala memandangiku. Bibirnya masih semanis _cherry_ ketika aku mengecapnya dalam sebuah ciuman Suaranya masih semerdu alunan dawai ketika kami berdua bertukar nafas dalam sebuah tarian cinta.

Ia tetap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang aku cintai.

"Apa menurutmu—cinta merupakan sesuatu yang nyata?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini aku bisa merasakan kegetiran dalam nada bicaranya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku memang selalu tidak memiliki jawaban yang pantas untuk setiap pertanyaannya. Namun kali ini aku coba menjawab, "Karena cinta bisa diwujudkan."

"Apakah sebuah perasaan tanpa memiliki juga disebut cinta? Tidak bisa menyentuh, tidak bisa memeluk, tidak bisa mencium..."

"Itu juga cinta." jawabku sendiri tak yakin.

"Jadi cinta itu nyata?"

"Iya..."

"Buktinya?"

"Cintaku padamu..," sahutku seraya menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke pipiku. Panjang, lama, manis, dan mesra...

Dapat kulihat semburat hangat merayap di pipinya, "benarkah?" tanyanya menggodaku.

"Ne... sarangheyo Byun Baekhyun..." jawabku lagi sambil mencuri cium pipinya. Manis sekali.

Aku tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku tersenyum karena bahagia atau karena perih. Bahagia karena cinta kami terasa begitu manis. Perih karena...

"Aku suka sekali pantai," begitu katanya ketika mobil kami mulai menyisir jalur pantai. Jalan yang tengah kami lalui memang berbatasan dengan bibir pantai. Horisonnya kelihatan panjang dan melengkung. Laut tenang dengan buihnya yang putih. Burung camar berbondong-bondong pulang ke sarang. Udara perlahan merayap dingin.

Di sebelah kanan jalan terdapat sebuah rumah makan kecil yang berdiri di atas tebing. Kuparkir mobil, kuputuskan untuk makan malam sejenak. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di luar yang menghadap pantai. Duduk dengan santai. Memandang laut lepas yang kini menelan sang surya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau ingin rumah di tepi pantai?" aku bertanya. Ia duduk di sampingku. Angin menerpa rambutnya yang kecokelatan hingga acak-acakan, tapi kelihatan begitu natural. Aku suka sekali melihatnya.

Aku suka sekali melihat Baekhyun.

Aku suka tawanya yang manis dan renyah. Mata almondnya akan menyipit tetapi tetap kelihatan menarik. Bibirnya ketika mengerucut sungguh membuatku selalu tergoda untuk memagutnya. Hidungnya yang mungil ingin sekali kucubit gemas.

"Mau!" serunya gempita. "Hmm... , tidak usah terlalu besar. Tetapi memiliki jendela besar sehingga angin bebas keluar masuk. Melalui jendela itu, aku bisa melihat matahari terbit dan tenggelam setiap hari dari tempat tidur. Dan kau akan selalu di sampingku kan?" ujarnya panjang seakan tanpa jeda.

"Setiap bangun pagi, aku akan melihatmu di sisiku—maka aku akan bersenandung untukmu. Seharian kau berada di sampingku—lalu akan kutulis cerita cinta tentang kita. Malam hari sebelum tidur—hmm—kita bercinta dulu di atas pasir, kemudian di ranjang, di bathub, di bawah shower. Lalu aku akan membacakan puisi cinta untukmu. Bagaimana? Setuju?" Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan mata bertabur bintang.

Kuacak-acak rambutnya dengan rasa sayang. Entah mengapa, setiap bersama Baekhyun, rasa sayangku seakan mengalir bak banjir bah. Aku sungguh cinta setengah mati padanya.

Ia tertawa kecil. Manik matanya menghamburkan cinta. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Yeollie..." katanya pelan. "Mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya, _tapi aku sangat mencintaimu..._"

Aku seperti berada di atas langit dengan awan berarak. Bukankah tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari dicintai dan mencintai?

"_Aku juga sangat mencintaimu_." Balasku lirih.

Ia tersenyum manis. "Chanyeol-ah..., apakah kita bisa selamanya seperti ini?" Belaian jarinya terasa hangat menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku ingin selamanya bersamamu, Baekkie..." sahutku yang kini memandang ke arah mentari yang telah sempurna tenggelam. Aku menarik napas panjang. Perih itu kurasakan lagi. Aku berusaha mengabaikan rasa perih yang merayap diam-diam.

"Aku juga." Sahutnya pendek.

Lalu senyap hadir di antara kami. Terasa begitu sepi, dingin, dan pekat. Kami seakan kehilangan kata-kata cinta yang tadi diumbar. Mengapa? Karena pengharapan yang kini kandaskah?

Makan malamku telah habis. Perutku terisi namun tetap terasa lapar. Apa yang kulakukan hanya bagian dari rutinitas agar tubuh ini dapat tetap bekerja. Karena hatiku, batinku, jiwaku; kosong melompong. Apakah yang harus kulakukan untuk memuaskan dahaga? Cintakah?

Setelah membayar makananku, aku beranjak untuk meneruskan perjalanan kami.

Perjalananku dan Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

Aku mengenal Baekhyun di Pulau Jeju. Kami bertemu di tengah deretan pohon _cherry blossom_ waktu awal musim semi. Udara saat itu dingin dan sejuk. Jika angin bertiup, kelopak bunga yang ringan akan menimbulkan guguran manis. Telinga dan mata seakan dimanjakan alam.

Aku seorang fotografer profesional yang mengikuti sebuah _event _musim semi yang diselenggarkan di pulau ini. Namun aku mengambil kesempatan ini juga dalam rangka mencari jawaban. Sebuah jawaban yang kubutuhkan dalam rangka mengambil keputusan.

—_jepret_

Aku selalu suka warna bunga _cherry_ yang tengah merekah.

—_jepret_

Ditambah sepasang burung bangau yang kini tengah beradu mesra.

—_jepret_

Lalu aku melihatnya...

Ia berjalan sendiri, tetapi tidak kelihatan kesepian. Ia menikmati kesendiriannya. Wajahnya polos dengan pipi halus merah jambu. Celana jeans membalut kakinya yang mungil dan langsing. Rambutnya melambai termainkan angin.

Aku sedang menikmatinya ketika tiba-tiba ia jatuh tersandung. Ia sempoyongan.

Refleks aku mengulurkan tangan meraih lengannya. Dengan cepat sebelah tangannya meraih tangan yang kuulurkan. Sepersekian detik aku menggenggam jemarinya. Hanya sebentar. Tapi dalam hitungan detik itu gelombang dahsyat telah memporak-porakan kesadaranku. Sejak itu perasaan ingin selalu di dekatnya dan melindunginya melanda hatiku.

"Gamsahamnida," ujarnya seraya mencoba melepas tanganku.

Serasa ada yang hilang ketika tautan kami terlepas. Aku masih berusaha memegang ujung jari-jarinya.

Jatuh cintakah ini?

Apa jatuh cinta bisa secepat ini?

Jika bukan cinta lalu apa namanya?

"Aku Chanyeol—Park Chanyeol." Kataku memberanikan memperkenalkan diri.

Kedua maniknya berkejap cepat. Mungkin ia merasa heran mendapati seorang pria yang tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri.

"A-aku Baekhyun—lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun."

Seakan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku bertanya apa tujuannya datang ke Jeju. Ternyata ia adalah salah seorang peserta kontes menyanyi pada festival musim semi ini. Sama sepertiku, ia harus mengikuti karantina selama sebulan selama _event_ berlangsung. Setelah obrolan pendek itu, Ia kemudian bergegas pamit karena saatnya tampil hampir segera tiba.

Aku melepas kepergiannya dengan selongsong sepi yang kini menyelinap.

Lalu aku melihatnya di atas panggung.

Ia menyanyikan lagu 'Unchained Melody' dengan penuh penghayatan.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_._

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

_._

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me..._

_._

Dadaku bergetar hebat ketika bibir mungilnya menyenandungkan lirik yang mesra. Suaranya yang merdu seakan menggelitik telingaku lembut. Mataku bersirobok dengan kedua manik matanya. Ia seakan bernyanyi untukku.

Aku terpukau.

Lebih dari itu, aku telah jatuh cinta.

Setelah ia turun panggung, aku bergegas menghampirinya untuk menyampaikan kekagumanku atas penampilannya yang hebat. Ia tersenyum lembut. Pipinya tersipu-sipu.

Tanpa kami sadari, keakraban itu terjalin hangat dan cepat. Selama festival yang berlangsung selama sebulan penuh, kami saling mengunjungi tempat menginap masing-masing. Kami juga saling berjanji untuk bertemu di bawah pohon-pohon _cherry_ yang menyibakkan kelopaknya yang berwarna pink.

Ia adalah objek foto yang selalu terlihat indah.

Sedangkan ia terang-terangan memuji hasil jepretanku yang kelihatan hidup.

Kemudian, pada minggu kedua—kami menyadari bahwa rasa kekaguman ini berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Rasa hangat mejalari hati kami. Rasa yang lebih dari sekedar ingin bertemu, memeluk, atau bertukar napas. Namun kami adalah dua jiwa yang saling mengembara.

Dua jiwa yang akhirnya saling menemukan dalam sebuah perjalanan cinta.

Tetapi aku bertanya, kenapa kutemukan belahan jiwaku di saat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa aku jatuh cinta setengah mati, pada saat beberapa minggu ke depan sepulang dari Jeju, aku akan menikahi seseorang yang telah disiapkan untukku?

Pertemuan yang terlambatkah?

Atau pertemuan yang salah?

Kuiyakan saja pertunanganku dengan Do Kyungsoo, seseorang yang telah dididik untuk menjadi istri yang penurut dan berbakti. Ibuku jatuh hati pada kesantunan dan kelemah lembutan Kyungsoo saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Saat itu juga ia memutuskan untuk mejadikannya menantu tanpa menanyakan persetujuanku terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ini sudah tiga puluh tahun. Saatnya kau untuk menikah." kata ibuku tanpa bisa kubantah.

Menurutku usia tiga puluh tahun belum terlalu tua untuk laki-laki yang belum menikah. Dan aku bukan bayi yang masih menyusu pada ibu, bukan? Tapi melihat ibu yang begitu bersemangat, tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengiyakan pertunangan itu.

Lagi pula aku tidak melihat suatu kesalahan dalam diri Do Kyungsoo. Ia cantik, lembut, keibuan, apik, dan pintar memasak. Semua karateristik yang diidam-idamkan pria akan seorang istri semua ada padanya.

Hanya saja aku tidak merasakan debaran saat bersamanya.

Tidak ada rasa istimewa seperti yang kurasakan pada Baekhyun.

Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

Bersama dengan Baekhyun waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Sungguh aku ingin waktu berhenti sejenak saja, agar aku bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk menghirup wangi rambutnya, wangi napasnya, wangi tubuhnya, untuk memenuhi seluruh paru-paruku yang mengembang.

Bersama dengannya, aku berubah menjadi puitis dan mudah menelurkan kata-kata cinta.

Bersama dengannya, aku menjadi diriku sendiri.

.

.

"Kenapa harus begitu rumit ya?" gumamnya ketika aku menceritakan perihal pertunanganku. Mata almondnya mengerjap sendu. Ia kemudian tertawa. Menertawai takdir yang terlambat mempertemukan kami.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah yang terpenting dalam sebuah hubungan adalah komitmen? Pernikahan hanyalah lembaga formalitas untuk mengikat. Bukankah lebih penting ikatan batin? Jika dua jiwa telah terikat secara batin, apakah lembaga formal bernama pernikahan masih penting?"

Kini aku berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan pemikirannya yang unik.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi tak mengerti.

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah—aku tidak tahu. Namun bagiku, aku merasa lebih nyaman dengan pernikahan jiwa. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini, antara aku dan kau..."

Kalau akhirnya aku meminta Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama selama di Jeju dan ia menyetujuinya, apakah bisa kukatakan itu pernikahan jiwa?

Aku tidak tahu karena yang kurasakan adalah aku sangat membutuhkannya disisiku. Aku merasa ada yang hilang ketika bangun pagi tanpa mendapati ia disisiku. Aku merasa kosong ketika tak menautkan jemari kami di kala kantuk melanda.

Kami adalah dua jiwa yang saling melengkapi, membutuhkan, dan mengisi.

Tawanya renyah, berbeda dengan tawa Kyungsoo yang lembut.

Namun aku mencintainya.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak. Ia selalu menyajikan roti bakar gosong padaku setiap pagi.

Namun aku mencintainya.

Ia tidak suka jika aku terlalu sibuk dengan kameraku dan mengabaikannya. Maka ia akan merengut dan mengerucutkan bibir _cherry-_nya.

Aku semakin mencintainya.

.

.

* * *

_Huft._

Aku menghela nafas resah.

Di sampingku, Bakhyun tengah tertidur pulas dengan kepala terkulai. Aku membenarkan sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuhnya agar ia nyaman.

"_Gomawo—Chanyeol-ah... kau mau mengantarku kembali ke Seoul lewat jalur darat daripada naik pesawat. Kau tahu kenapa? Agar aku memiliki waktu lebih banyak bersamamu. Jeju-Seoul bisa ditempuh hanya kurang dari 2 jam, tapi bila dengan mobil 15 jam. Aku punya 13 jam lebih banyak bersamamu. Tahukah kamu—kalau setiap detik bersamamu selalu sangat berarti? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan walau sedetik pun," _begitu katanya ketika memintaku untuk mengantarnya lewat jalan darat.

Maka aku menyewa mobil, menyebrang dengan kapal ferry, dan nantinya akan menyetir lagi mobil ini untuk mengembalikannya ke Jeju hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun.

"_Sekembalinya ke Seoul, kau akan menikah bukan? Apa calonmu lebih cantik dariku?" cemburu tersirat dengan jelas di kedua manik matanya._

"_Kau lebih cantik." Jawabku jujur._

"_Kau bilang dia pilihan ibumu? Ah, dia pasti sangat pintar memasak. Tidak seperti aku."_

"_Tapi aku tetap lebih cinta padamu. Aku mencintai semua ketidaksempurnaan yang ada padamu." Ujarku sungguh-sungguh.._

_Ia menoleh padaku. Matanya masih dipenuhi kembang api yang meletup-letup, namun ada pedih tersirat._

_._

Dalam beberapa minggu lagi, aku akan menjadi suami dari Do Kyungsoo.

.

Tapi selamanya aku adalah seorang kekasih untuk Byun Baekhyun.

.

"_Tidak bisakah kau membatalkannya lalu memilihku?"_

"_Semua sudah disiapkan, Baekhyun-ah... Aku tidak mungkin menentang ibuku. Seandainya kita bertemu lebih cepat."_

_._

Ya, seandainya Tuhan mempertemukan kami lebih cepat.

.

.

Sesampainya di Seoul, aku langsung disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahanku dan Kyungsoo. Aku mengikutinya dengan perasaan yang gersang.

Hatiku berselingkuh.

Aku tetap mengirimkan kata-kata cinta pada Baekhyun lewat pesan singkat. Jarak dan waktu tidak membuat rasa cinta itu pupus. Kami adalah dua jiwa yang haus untuk saling melengkapi.

Sebulan kemudian, Baekhyun meneleponku untuk memberi berita bahwa aplikasi beasiswanya telah diterima oleh sebuah universitas seni di Amerika.

"Aku bisa mewujudkan impianku untuk menjadi penyanyi Yeoll-ah!" katanya girang. Tapi suaranya berubah menjadi sendu, "Aku akan pergi selama empat tahun. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Ucapnya tertahan. "Tapi ini lebih baik bukan? Pergi dari Korea akan membuatku cepat melupakanmu. Ini juga akan memberimu waktu untuk belajar mencintai Kyungsoo..." lanjutnya lagi sambil terisak.

Aku hanya mematung di seberang telepon.

Sakit hati menghentak sanubariku.

"Empat tahun...?"

Ia tertawa kecil. Tetapi terdengar perih. "Iya, hanya empat tahun." Baekhyun memberikan penekanan pada kata 'hanya'.

Tubuhku merosot.

Lidahku kelu.

Sungguh aku ingin menahannya pergi.

Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pernikahanku. Bisa kubayangkan perihnya hati ibuku jika aku melakukan itu.

Aku adalah anak yang berbakti,

Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

"Baekhyun-ah... jaga dirimu baik-baik." Hanya itu akhirnya yang bisa kuucapkan.

"Ya, tentu saja." ucapnya perih, getir, dan penuh luka. "Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol..."

Klik.

_Tut tut tut..._

_._

Bulir bening jatuh di pelupuk mataku. Aku menjerit dalam diam.

Aku adalah pengecut yang membiarkan belahan jiwanya pergi.

Aku bukan lelaki karena tak bisa menahan kekasihnya untuk tetap disisi.

Aku bukan apa-apa.

Aku tak berarti apa-apa.

.

.

* * *

Kini sudah empat tahun sejak Baekhyun mengejar mimpinya. Aku menepikan mobilku ketika perasaanku terasa kacau balau. Aku menghela napas panjang. Tanganku terkepal, mataku terasa panas. Aku kemudian teringat akan bait lagu 'Unchained Melody' yang pernah Baekhyun nyanyikan.

_Lonely rivers flow  
To the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea_

Langit kelihatan merona keemasan, mengingatkanku akan memori empat tahun lalu ketika kami meniti jalur yang sama untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"_Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kita selalu berada di jalan yang berbeda? Kau suka bermain gitar, aku lebih suka menyanyi. Kau suka langit sedangkan aku lebih suka laut padahal pantulannya sama-sama biru. Kau suka matahari terbit tapi aku lebih suka senja terbenam. Kau selalu memulai seperti saat kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku pada pertemuan pertama kita, ingatkah kau? Dan aku mengakhirinya, seperti saat ini..."_

"_Chanyeol-ah, maukah kau mengulang ribuan kilometer untukku setiap tahun? Maukah kau mengulang rute Seoul-Jeju-Seoul untuk memungut sejumput kenangan manis kita? Aku sangat menikmati detik-detik perjalanan yang kulalui bersamamu saat itu. Aku selalu berharap jalan itu tidak berujung, sehingga aku bisa lebih lama terlelap di sampingmu saat kau menyetir. Pernahkah aku bilang kau sangat tampan ketika mengemudi? Matamu yang fokus membuatku tersihir. Tidak sadarkah kau jika aku selalu menatapmu diam-diam saat kau mengemudi?"_

"_Chanyeol-ah, bosankah jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu? Pernah kau kesal pada takdir yang tak lebih cepat mempertemukan kita?"_

Ini tahun keempat pada tanggal lima belas April. Sudah empat kali setiap tahun kulewati jalan yang sama, Seoul-Jeju-Seoul hanya untuk memungut sejumput kenangan. Selama empat tahun itu pula tidak ada kabar dari Baekhyun. Tidak ada pesan singkat, surat, e-mail, nomor teleponnya pun diganti tanpa sepengetahuanku. Ia seakan menghukumku karena tak memperjuangkan cinta kami.

Aku rindu.

Sungguh rindu.

Rindu menggerogoti tubuhku yang haus akan dirinya.

_Lonely rivers sigh  
"Wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home, wait for me!_

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time_

_._

Aku kembali memacu pedal gas, menyusun kenangan yan tercecer dalam puzzle sepanjang rute Seoul-Jeju-Seoul.

.

"_Kamu tahu tidak, hampir semua dongeng ciptaan H.C. Andersen berakhir menyedihkan?" _

"_Apa aku harus memotong lidah atau jariku dulu untuk dapat bersatu denganmu?"_

_._

Senja tenggelam di cakrawala.

Jiwaku pun tenggelam dalam tangis karena sepenggal sesal yang harus kucari entah kemana.

.

.

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Silent readers bertobatlah! Hehehe

So, leave your **REVIEW **pretty pleasee, ok?

Mari saling menghargai. :)


End file.
